Please Help me
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Looking for next project and would appreciate your help, six starts are here for your opinions. Again, please help.
1. I need your help

**Please Help**

I'm wrapping up two stories that will be posted soon, 'The Wanderer' (Which took a strange turn and has been driving me up a wall) and 'The Return of Kim Possible 2' (another with some unexpected turns and I wanted to complete it before posting at all).

That being said I am looking for my next attempt at writing and came across a few of my older starts that I'd abandoned but had always remained lurking in the dark recesses of my mind.

Each of them had always seemed like they could be turned into interesting stories but then again, that's me and I have odd tastes, or so I'm told.

The next six chapters of this missive are the first six of these earlier abandoned story lines and I am reaching out to you, the readers, to see if any of them holds a spark of interest to anyone but me.

Please respond to this query with a review if you find any of these interesting and you can help relieve the boredom of an old man by giving me something to work on.

The stories are titled (But not set in stone)

1. Covert Assignment

2. Kim's Discovery

3. Coming Home to Company

4. Water Rescue

5. The Trouble With BonBon

6. An Old Friend

As always:

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney's original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.

Thanking you in advance

obbiejoe


	2. Covert Assignment

**Covert Assignment**

_By: Obbiejoe_

Jack Brogan was just a hair over six feet tall and weighed in at a shade over two hundred and twenty pounds. He had the nondescript looks of a man easily overlooked in a crowd which suited him just fine. As a matter of fact, in his line of work, it was an asset.

He had spent five years with the FBI straight out of college before doing something almost unheard of and switching his allegiance to the CIA, and he hadn't regretted it for even one moment since. His current assignment however was on American soil and his old contacts within the FBI had proven invaluable in getting the clearances necessary for him to operate in their backyard.

He was currently sitting on a park bench in Middleton Colorado once again waiting for his quarry. Looking up nonchalantly he caught sight of a flash of red coming up the jogging path before appearing to turn his attention back to the newspaper in his hands, to the casual observer he appeared to be reading the newspaper but nothing could be farther from the truth.

Jogging toward him was a twenty year old woman dressed in jogging shorts and a loose T-shirt. She was five foot four inches in height and weighed a muscular one hundred and ten pounds. She had a long shock of Auburn hair that was currently tied back into a pony tail that bounced at the back of her head as she ran and a pair of large piercing green eyes.

Even without the familiar black and purple clothing she wore on her missions there was no way she could ever be mistaken for anyone else, this was indeed his quarry, Kim Possible. Well, actually it was only half of his quarry, the other half was the male member of what was referred to worldwide as 'Team Possible' and another quick and seemingly innocuous glance showed that, once again, the male member of the team, Ron Stoppable, was not accompanying her.

The first day he had sat here they had jogged by together just as his information had indicated they would but Jack hadn't seen him since. At first glance it had looked like the slim blonde haired male that was equal to him in height if not weight was lagging behind and it had taken a few seconds for Jack to realize that was not the case. The blonde was exactly three steps behind and one step to the left of the redheaded and maintaining that distance perfectly.

The alert way the blonds' gaze seemed to be wandering was what tipped Jack off, this man wasn't lagging behind, he was keeping watch. Not only that but he was doing it so perfectly that Jack guessed no one who hadn't done the exact same thing themselves would ever notice, apparently not even the red headed dynamo in front of him who kept good-naturedly cajoling him to catch up.

As the redhead jogged by his position he chanced a quick glance at his watch and saw that for the fourth time in as many days she had passed him at exactly the same time, almost to the second. He was about to fold his newspaper and move to his next observation post when a voice interrupted him. "She is precise isn't she."

Startled for the first time in years Jack looked to his left and saw the blonde that had jogged by that first day sitting on the bench beside him, which was impossible. There was no way anyone could ever approach his position without him knowing it, his training and years of experience made that all but impossible, or at least it should have.

Finishing folding the paper gave Jack a few moments to study the figure beside him. At first glance he appeared to be slouching on the bench but Jack caught the subtle clues that told him this man was anything but relaxed. His feet were placed in a position that made him capable of moving in almost any direction instantly and his hands, while seemingly resting in his lap, were already halfway formed into what Jack recognized as the Phoenix eye fist telling Jack this man was a lot more dangerous than he had been led to believe.

Deciding to continue his deception Jack allowed a startled look to appear on his face as he responded. "I'm sorry? Who's precise at what?"

The smile on the blonds face never waivered as he answered. "Look, let's just drop the act okay? For the last four days you've been sitting here watching as KP jogged by and I know for a fact that you've been at the library and the campus spying on her. What I need to know is why, and I need to know now."

Jack saw the subtle tensing of the muscles that told him his answer would determine the blond's next move. What startled him was the look in the blond's eyes, it was a look he had seen before, many times, it was the look of a man who would, and could, kill if he thought it necessary.

He had read this mans dossier and not once did it ever mention anything like what he was seeing. It made him out to be nothing but a bumbling tag-along, a sometimes helpful distraction that caused many of the compilers of the dossier to comment that they were surprised he had lived as long as he had.

Jack knew he would have to forget everything he had read about Ron Stoppable, the man beside him was not the man depicted in his dossier; this man was dangerous, extremely dangerous.

Knowing that deception wasn't going to work Jack decided his best course of action was to tell the truth, or at least part of it. "I'm not here to hurt her if that's what you're worried about. I'm a government agent on assignment but that's all I can tell you."

Jack watched the blonde's eyes narrow slightly. "Credentials."

The single word was more of an order than a request and while Jack bridled at that slightly he really meant no harm to either of the people he was watching and decided to comply. When he reached in for the wallet containing his cover ID he felt something that made him flinch, his weapon was missing.

He knew the flinch did not go unnoticed when the man sitting next to him spoke. "You'll get it back when, and if, I'm satisfied."

As he pulled out the ID wallet Jack looked up at the blonde warily. Not only had this man snuck up on him but he had somehow relieved him of his weapon, something that had never happened before even with force let alone without his knowledge.

Flipping open the ID that identified him as Mike Warren, Agent for the FBI, he was surprised to see the blonds eyes didn't even glance at it and stayed locked on his face. Instead the blonde said four words that didn't really make any sense. "Wade, would you please?"

Only a few moments later Jack saw the blonds' eyes narrow again. "Very nice, Mike, but we both know that's fake so what I need to know now… Jack… is why a CIA agent is following an American citizen around on US soil."

Jack was shocked, not only did this man know the ID he presented was fake but he knew who he was and who he worked for. Studying the face of the young man he finally, and too late, noticed the subtle ear bud in the blonde's left ear and it dawned on him where he had heard the name Wade before.

Dr. Wade Load was the tech guru for 'Team Possible'. There wasn't much in his file other than his age, residence, and the fact that he was a recluse and a certifiable genius with seven PhD's and more Masters Degrees than the entire intelligence division at his home office in DC.

How this person had been able to determine his identity was frightening, if a seventeen year old, no matter how smart, could do it so could a foreign entity. He was caught by surprise at Ron's next comment. "Don't worry, Wade's already contacting the Director of the CIA and is going to help you guys beef up your firewalls so no one else can hack in, well, except for Wade of course."

Jack saw Ron relax slightly, but only slightly. "So what's the scoop, why are you following KP around?"

Jack knew he was caught flat footed but he still had a mission to fulfill, and that mission did not include telling this man anything, not yet anyway, not until he got the go ahead. Remaining silent Jack watched as a small smile that had been on the blonds' face narrowed into a thin line and even though he knew it was impossible he could swear he saw a flash of blue momentarily light up the blonde's eyes.

Then Jack saw the blonde's muscles tense. "Oh no, not a chance in hell Jack. Even if KP was willing to do anything like that I wouldn't let her. Mad scientists with death rays and doomsday devices are one thing, they follow a kind of code, but human traffickers are another thing entirely, especially sex traffickers."

Jack was now beginning to worry. Not only did the blonde know what he as here to approach Team Possible about but he had seemed to already make up his mind that the mission the CIA wanted her for was dead in the water.

Deciding to drop any further attempts at deception, especially since they didn't seem to be working anyway, Jack stared directly back into the blonde's eyes. "Maybe we should let Miss Possible decide that Mr. Stoppable. Once I tell her what's at stake I'm sure she'll…"

Jack didn't get any further. "Maybe you didn't hear me… Jack… I said no. Now maybe if you had come to us straight out and asked for our help I could have done something for you, hell, I still might, but getting KP involved in something like that is never going to happen."

Jack was about to argue with the thin blonde but before he could say a word the Blonde sat upright and, if anything, looked even more dangerous than he had. "What you guys don't seem to realize, and God knows I've left enough clues, is that I'm not only KP's partner but I'm her protector, and one of the ways I protect her is by handling the really dangerous stuff on my own and not getting her involved."

Jack had had enough, there was no way he was going to let this young man dictate terms to him, not when he had a job to do. "Look Mr. Stoppable, whether you like it or not I've been asked to get Miss Possible's help and that is just what I'm going to do."

Instead of anger he saw a smile begin to grow on the young blonde's face. "Honestly… Jack… I don't think I'm going to allow that to happen. As a matter of fact you can consider your assignment complete as of now and head on home, I'll take care of things from here."

Now Jack was getting angry. "Look… Ron… I don't take orders from you."

The smile grew on Ron's face. "Oh, you don't have to. You should be getting a call any second cancelling your little mission and I have it on good authority that your orders are going to come from pretty high on the ladder."

Jack was about to stand and confront the young blonde when his phone suddenly chirped for his attention. As he reached for his phone he stopped in shock and looked down at the seemingly impossible image of his gun resting back in the holster it had been missing from moments ago.

Since he had had Ron in his sight the entire time and had watched his every move closely he was positive that he couldn't have been responsible for his weapon reappearing like that but there wasn't another soul around them for at least a hundred yards.

His startled pause was interrupted when he heard Ron's voice. "Maybe you should answer that Jack, if you don't they might get the wrong idea."

Jack looked up into Ron's face as he eased his phone from his pocket and maintained his gaze as he brought the phone to his ear after pressing the appropriate button. He answered his phone as he always did. "Go ahead."

His eyes didn't give away anything as the caller promptly spoke the passcode that told him this was an official call and he waited the brief moment he knew it would take for his handler to come on the line.

He must have somehow given away his confusion when he heard the voice of, not his handler, but the Director of the CIA himself moments later because he saw Ron's mouth twitch up into a small smile.

Seconds later, after a terse 'Yes sir' Jack flipped his phone closed and simply stared at the young man in front of him. Somehow this man had, in a matter of moments had the entire operation scrapped and, from what the Director had said it had been cancelled because of a call directly from the White house by none other than the President himself.

The blonde actually looked a bit sympathetic as he spoke. "Don't worry Jack, the operation hasn't been cancelled and this is no reflection on you at all. Just go back home, I'll take care of everything else."

If Jack had been confused he was suddenly astounded when Ron held out his hand. "Here, you'll probably want these back." Looking down Jack saw not only the clip from his weapon but the extra bullet he always kept in the chamber.

When Jack had taken the items from Ron he saw that small smile again. "Nice meeting you Jack, maybe next time it can be under better circumstances." Then the blonde turned and he began to jog off in the direction Miss Possible had gone earlier.

The next four hours were the most confusing Jack could ever remember. After placing a call to his local contact he received confirmation that his current assignment was indeed cancelled and that a chartered plane was waiting for him at Middleton International that would return him to Washington.

He made his way directly back to the office after a harrowing trip back to Washington on the oddest plane he had ever seen, there hadn't been anyone else on board, not even a pilot, the plane had simply closed up as soon as he climbed on board and taken off after a robotic sounding voice had told him to fasten his seat belt.

Two hours later he was startled to hear that robotic voice telling him to fasten his belt again for a landing at Dulles International. Somehow this plane had covered the fourteen hundred miles in only two hours.

Fifty five minutes after landing he was standing in the Directors office waiting for him to finish a phone call. When the Director replaced the handset in its cradle he stood and held out his hand. "Well, I don't know what you did Jack, but whatever it was it worked. Marco Polan is behind bars in Barcelona charged with drug and human trafficking and apparently the evidence is so overwhelming he's singing like a bird about several other rings operating around the globe. If this comes out the way the powers that be think it will we'll have closed up ten of the largest trafficking operations in the world by the end of the year."

Jack had been shocked and tried to explain that he hadn't really done anything except fail in his assignment. "But sir, all I did was have a five minute discussion with Miss Possible's partner, that's all I did."

The Director smiled again. "Well, whatever you told him worked Jack. That reminds me, I was asked to give you this." Then the Director picked a small envelope up from his desk and held it out to him. On the face of the envelope was his name neatly printed by hand.

At a gesture from the head of the CIA himself Jack carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. On the paper was a short message that took only moments to read.

_Jack,_

_Sorry I was so abrupt but KP and I had a lunch date so I was in a hurry. If you need anything else like that in the future please call me direct, I can save you a trip to Middleton._

_Ron Stoppable_

_303-555-1894_

Jack looked up, somehow a hand written message had gotten here before he did and he knew that was all but impossible. Just as he was about to ask about that the Directors phone rang again. With a gesture to wait for a moment the Director answered the call that was apparently from his secretary. "Yes Nancy… Already… absolutely, please tell him, ah, it, ah… Well tell him to come in…. thank you."

The Director had only just hung up when Nancy opened the door and Jack heard a slightly tinny but good natured "Thank you Nancy" come from a short mechanical device that looked a bit like a vacuum cleaner except that it traveled on two treaded tracks. There was a small screen attached to the top of the device which turned toward them as soon as the door was closed. On the screen was a face, it was a young black man, a teenager, but the Director seemed to recognize him immediately and his greeting confused Jack further. "Dr. Load, Nancy tells me you've finished already, I can even imagine how that's possible."

The face on the screen smiled. "It's not that difficult really Director, I'm just sorry I had to intrude on you like this but in order to do what I needed I had to be here in person, well, kind of anyway." Jack was stunned when the device, in a very human like gesture, shrugged the snakelike arms. Then the voice issued from the speakers again. "I just wanted to let you know I was finished and I can now guarantee that not only are you are nearly unhackable but that any attempt will be instantly tracked back to it's source and automatically hack into the system it finds at the other end, then it will report it's findings directly to you via a secure e-mail."

Then the machine, or whatever it was turned to face him. "Hello Jack, we've never really met but it was me that Ron was talking to back in the park. I'm Wade Load, Ron and Kim's friend and unofficial tech support."

Not knowing the protocol for meeting what was essentially a robot Jack merely nodded and returned the greeting. The face on the screen smiled. "I see you've got the note Ron sent along. I was told to let you know that if you ever needed his help that you were supposed to call him. He liked the way you handled yourself Jack, as a matter of fact he told me he was impressed, and I've got to tell you, to impress Ron is not easy to do."

Then the device turned back to the Director. "If there's nothing else I can do I'm going to be going but I'll keep an eye on things for a while in case the FBI or the NSA figures out that I redirected their taps to a decoy system but I think that's pretty unlikely."

The director walked around from behind his desk. "Thanks again Dr. Load. I wasn't even aware we were so vulnerable and I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

The voice from the speaker came again. "Don't mention it Director, glad I was able to help. And again I'm sorry I couldn't… ah… do that other thing for you."

The director smiled. "I quite understand Dr. Load and I'm sorry I even asked."

The tracked device actually let itself out of the office on its own and even closed the door behind it as Jack turned to face the Director again. With a wry smile the director answered the question that was currently in Jack mind. "I asked him to tap into the FBI and the NSA to see why they were spying on us but he refused, politely, but he still refused. That young man has something in short supply here in Washington, integrity."


	3. Kim's Discovery

Kim's Discovery

_By: Obbiejoe_

Shego kicked off her shoes as she entered her room after returning from yet another ceremony celebrating the defeat of the Lowardians. Drakken had, as usual, acted as thought he had defeated them singlehandedly and she swore this was going to be the last time she ever accompanied him to one of these things.

Naturally Kimmie and Stoppable had been there but, again as usual, neither of them said much, at least until the inevitable press conference that followed the ceremony. She still felt uncomfortable keeping her silence about Stoppable's part in the whole thing but he had again given her that look, the look that almost pleaded with her to keep her promise and stay silent.

This time there had been a slight change during the press conference, this time Kimmie had actually made a statement instead of her usual 'No comment' and the reporters had clustered around her eager for the first real quote from Team Possible.

Shego was still a bit puzzled about that statement since it gave the majority of the credit to Dr. D and her. Not once did she even mention Ron as anything but, if she remembered it correctly, 'An important part of Team Possible, without whom the outcome could have been drastically different'. Not once had she mentioned his fight with the two aliens nor was there even a hint that it had been Stoppable himself that had been the deciding factor in the whole affair.

What really bothered her was that Kimmie spoke with such confidence that she seemed to be convinced that the garbage she was spouting was the absolute truth.

A soft knock at her door shook her from her thoughts and she unconsciously turned toward the door to answer the knock.

With her hand on the knob her instincts finally caught up to her and she peered through the small peep hole before simply opening the door. She hoped it wasn't Drew stopping by to regale her with another of his longwinded accounts of his part in the whole Lowardian thing yet again, she'd heard it way to many times already.

She took a step back in surprise when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door since it was the last person she expected. Bracing herself she slowly opened the door. Looking from side to side she noticed that her visitor was alone which she really hadn't expected. Stepping back she smiled. "I sure didn't expect to see you here Princess, what's up?"

Her red headed ex-nemesis was still wearing the dress she had worn to the ceremony and looked a bit sheepish as she looked up. "Hi Shego, I… ah, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Shego smiled wider and took a step to the side clearing the doorway. "Sure Princess, come on in."

Shego watched as Kim hesitantly entered the room and kept her eyes on her as she closed the door behind her. When Kim turned to face her she saw the same sheepish look on her face and decided to open the conversation herself. "I was just going to get a glass of wine, do you want one?"

That seemed to take Kim by surprise and she saw a hint of confusion before she got an answer. "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea."

Shego chuckled as she padded toward the kitchen. "Ya know, a couple of weeks ago I would have never figured to be splitting a bottle of wine with you cupcake but somehow this feels like it's been coming for a while if you know what I mean."

Kim remained silent as she followed Shego into the kitchen and took the offered chair without a word as Shego pulled a bottle from the refrigerator and expertly uncorked it before pouring two generous glasses and taking a seat across from her.

She took a sip watching Kim sit there wringing her hands as though this conversation was one she was a little reluctant to start. So Shego started it for her. "I imagine this is about that load of crap you told the press earlier Princess. If it is I can assure you I have no intention of breaking my promise, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Now she saw a reaction. Kim looked up at her quickly but the look on her face wasn't the one she had expected, instead of relief she saw confusion, real confusion. "Promise, what promise?"

Shego placed her glass slowly on the table as she looked into Kim's eyes. "The one I made to Stoppable of course. That is why you're here isn't it; to make sure I won't spill the beans?"

The confusion Shego saw deepened. "Spill the beans about what Shego? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Kim's confusion sounded real, it actually sounded like she had no idea what she was talking about and only one reason for that came to mind. Looking around she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Is this room bugged Princess? Are there people listening to us?"

Kim's confusion deepened further and her voice was lowered when she replied. "Why should anyone want to bug your room Shego?" then she reached into a pocket on her dress that Shego hadn't even noticed and pulled out what looked like an oversized turquoise cell phone. After sweeping it around them and looking at the screen Kim's voice was normal when she looked back at Shego. "Well, there's no listening devices anywhere I can detect them Shego. Why would you even think someone would bug your room?"

Shego smirked. "Oh come on Princess, you know very well what I'm talking about, did Stoppable put you up to this?"

Kim settled in her seat and Shego noticed a sudden change in her posture. "R-Ron doesn't even know I'm here Shego, and why should he put me up to anything anyway?"

Shego began getting a little angry, spouting crap to the press was one thing but in here, if she was right about the listening devices, it was just the two of them. Deciding to take a chance she looked back at Kim. "Bull shit Kimmie. I was there remember? I saw everything, I saw the blue glow, I heard the screeching. Hell, I saw him pick those two up and toss them almost a fucking mile directly at their ship. Your little fabrication to the press is safe Princess, I promised him I wouldn't say anything and I won't, I may be a thief but I always keep my promises."

Shego watched as Kim's confusion changed into shock. "So there was more to it than what everyone's been saying, I thought there might be." Then Kim leaned forward slightly. "And from what I'm hearing Ron knows what happened too and the two of you were told to keep it quiet."

Shego sat back. The redhead sitting across from her made it sound like she had no idea what had really happened. "Knows what happened! Knows what fucking happened? He is what happened Kimmie, you were there, you saw him float back down for crying out loud." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Exactly what are you trying to do Princess, convince me I was seeing things, convince me I'm going stark raving bonkers or something?"

Kim stared at her for a moment then looked down to her glass. Lifting the glass she drained it in one gulp before looking back at Shego. "Look Shego, I honestly don't know what happened. I was still groggy when I woke up. Yea, I saw Ron standing there to help me up but I have no idea what you're talking about when you say screeching and blue glow. As for tossing those two a mile into the air I'm pretty sure that would be impossible."

Shego sat there in shock. The Princess really didn't know what happened and stranger yet, the buffoon apparently didn't tell her. Now it was Shego's turn as she drained what remained in her glass and refilled both of them before looking back at Kim. "Then why are you here Princess, why did you feel we had to talk?"

Kim was fiddling with her glass, spinning it around on the table and lowered her eyes. "I, ah, I wanted to thank you Shego." Then she looked up. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Shego looked at her for a full three seconds before she began to laugh. Through the laughter she replied. "Saved your life? Shit, if Stoppable hadn't stepped up like that I would have been mounted on that trophy wall right next to you Princess. I'm the one that should be saying thank you, me and the rest of the world."

Kim wondered about the whole mounted on the wall thing but there was something else that was more important. "Are you telling me Ron had something to do with what happened, that he was actually the one that…that… k-killed them?"

Shego saw Kim shaken for the first time since she had known her and thought she knew exactly what it was that had her so troubled, her little boy toy had taken a life. Instinctively she reached across the table and took one of Kim's hands in her own. "Look Pri… Kim, if there had been any other way to stop them I know Ron wouldn't have done what he did. But they were monsters Kim, they were going to rip your spine out right in front of him for Gods sake. There was nothing else he could do, they had to be stopped and stopped permanently."

Shego saw moisture beginning to form in Kim's eyes and found she surprisingly wanted to lessen the blow to her senses. "He did it for you Princess, sure he saved the rest of the world at the same time but I could tell he was only thinking about you." After a moment she continued. "I think that was the only way Kim, the only way they could be stopped for good. If I had been able I would have done the same thing."

Kim sat up suddenly but her next words were nothing that Shego had expected. "That's why he did it, that's why he's leaving."

Shego was taken by surprise at that last outburst. "Whoa Cupcake, that's why who did what and exactly who's leaving?"

The look on Kim's face told Shego that it should have been obvious, that she should already know exactly what she was talking about. "Ron of course, that's who."

When there was nothing more forthcoming Shego was forced to ask. "Hold on there Kimmie, what exactly did Stoppable do and where in hell is he going."

Again Shego got that 'aren't you listening' look. "He broke up with me, and then he tells me he's leaving for God knows where so he can 'better himself' like that really means anything. But now I know what's really going on, now I know exactly what he's planning and why."

Shego was stunned that Ron would actually break things off with Kimmie, especially after what he had done to save her. "You're going to have to back up a bit Kimmie, why in hell would Stoppable break up with you, you guys were almost designed for each other."

Kim stared directly into her eyes. "Don't you see, he was forced to do something totally against his nature, he was forced to take a life. Now he feels like he's let me down, like he ignored everything we ever stood for. I'm not sure where he's going but now I know why, now his 'better myself' statement makes a little sense."

Shego had listened but she was having a hard time understanding what had happened. "Okay, I can see him wanting to get away for a while to get his head straight but breaking up with you? That doesn't make any sense at all."

Kim looked exasperated that Shego just didn't get it. "It's really simple Shego, Ron now feels like he really doesn't deserve me. He hasn't since we started dating but I've been able to convince him that he was wrong, at least until now. Now that he thinks he's broken one of the tenets that we live by he feels he's lost any right he's ever had to be happy, that he doesn't even…"

Shego saw Kim's eyes go wide as if just realizing something, something that shook her to the core. Then Kim stood suddenly as she looked at Shego's questioning face. "My God Shego, Ron may even feel he doesn't deserve to live, he may even be… Oh My God… he might be going off to… to…"

As quickly as Kim had stood Shego was even faster. As she rounded the table she reached out and took hold of Kim's hand and began pulling her toward the door. "Come on Kimmie, we've got to get to him before he has time to get away, where was he the last time you saw him?"

Being pulled bodily across the room Kim saw Shego throw open her door and without even bothering to put on her shoes or close the door she bean pulling her down the hallway. Kim struggled to answer as she stumbled after Shego's rushed movements. "The last time I saw him he was headed for his room to pack. He said he was planning on leaving right away, he wasn't even planning on going back to Middleton."

Shego quickly and correctly altered her course and Kim briefly wondered how Shego even knew where Ron's room was but her next question took precedence over any supposed worries. "How long ago was that Kimmie, when exactly did you last see him?"

Still stumbling slightly on her high heels Kim resisted Shego's pull as she hopped on one foot at a time quickly discarded her heels and leaving them where they had fallen in the hallway. "Just before I came to see you Shego, maybe ten minutes ago."

Shego's speed increased now that Kim was no longer stumbling to keep up. "Then we still have a chance cupcake, but we have to hurry."

Since the rooms she and Ron were in were one flight down Shego made instantly for the stairs probably unwilling to wait for an elevator. As she burst through the door and spun down the hallway where both her and Ron's rooms were she stopped suddenly causing Kim to stumble slightly.

Not ten feet away, standing at the elevator doors was Ron. He was dressed casually and a rather large duffle was sitting at his feet. So far he apparently hadn't noticed them and Shego, after leaning over slightly, whispered in a low voice. "Let me do this Kimmie."

Kim looked up and saw Shego staring down at her with an expression she had never seen on Shego's face before and couldn't quite place. Kim nodded and she actually saw Shego smile before she turned back and looked at Ron.

After taking one step she called out. "Hey Stoppable, you got a minute?"

Ron heard the voice call out and turned to look in the direction it had come from. What he saw was... well, rather strange. Kim and Shego were walking toward him down the hall, they were both still wearing the gowns they had worn to the ceremony except for one thing, they were both barefoot.

Ron felt his heart quicken slightly. The one person he really didn't want to see right now was Kim. He had already given her the rehearsed speech and thought he would be on his way before she tried to confront him again. Now she was walking toward him and two conflicting thoughts buzzed through his head. One was 'why hadn't he left sooner' and the other was 'how on earth could he ever leave a woman as beautiful as the redhead walking toward him'.

He was so startled at the appearance of the two beautiful but barefoot women walking toward him he hadn't heard the quiet 'ding' nor had he realized the elevator doors were standing open, not until he caught the movement of them closing again in his peripheral vision.

He cursed his luck, he had just lost his one, and probably only, chance to leave before he was faced with something he had been trying to avoid at all costs, seeing Kim again. He knew that if she said anything, anything at all in an attempt to stop him his resolve would melt like butter on hot tar. Earlier he had been lucky enough to catch her unaware and had slipped away before she could make one clear plea for him to stay, he knew his luck had just run out.

Shego was almost close enough to touch when she spoke again. "Kimmie here tells me you're planning a trip or something. She also told me something that… well, honestly, I'm having a hard time believing it but she told me you broke up with her, is that true?"

Ron was looking at Shego when his attention was drawn away from her by Kim's voice. "Shego told me Ron, she told me everything, and before you go anywhere I think we need to have a long talk, a very long talk."

Ron's face reflected the shock he felt and his eyes looked at Shego. "I thought you promised that…"

Ron was cut off by Kim again. "It wasn't her fault Ron, she thought, and rightfully so, that I already knew. Actually, she had a hard time believing you didn't tell me… almost as hard a time as I had believing it."

When Kim started talking Shego began to worry that she might say something stupid and set Ron off, then she didn't know what she would do. But when she heard the calm voice and saw the reaction Ron was having she smiled and stopped where she was before simply leaning back against the wall to watch.

She could tell Ron was wavering, the calm way Kimmie had informed him she knew about everything had seemed to throw him for a loop and she heard the uncertainty in his voice. "But KP, you don't know everything, you don't know what… what I did."

Shego almost chuckled when Kimmie actually told a lie, it was a small one but still something she hadn't expected. "I know everything Ron, Shego and I had a long talk and she told me everything…" then Shego saw Kim take one more step forward before she added. "…everything."


	4. Coming home to Company

Coming Home to Company

_By: Obbiejoe_

Kim knew something was wrong as soon as she closed the door of her apartment behind her. There was a light on in the kitchen, a light she clearly remembered shutting off before she left that morning.

Softly setting her bag down and slipping off her shoes she cautiously approached the lit doorway even though she knew she had made enough noise opening the door to have already alerted whoever it was of her presence. As she came within a few feet of the lit doorway she sniffed the air and smelled the unmistakable odor of coffee brewing which confused her, an intruder that stopped to make coffee didn't seem normal.

Just as she braced herself to spring into the kitchen a voice issued from inside that took a few seconds for her to recognize. "Don't be shy cupcake, come on in."

When she did recognize the voice as belonging to, of all people, Shego, she added curiosity to her caution and confusion. The last time she had heard anything about Shego both she and that blue dolt she worked for had finagled some sort of pardon or something, but that was almost seven years ago and there hadn't been one mention of them since, good or bad.

Maintaining her caution she slowly peered around the corner of the doorway and her confusion increased. Sitting at her small kitchen table was a woman she at first didn't recognize. The green and black cat suit was absent and replaced with a fashionable bright red sweater and jeans and even more startling, the green cast Shego always had was gone. A totally normal looking and exotically beautiful young woman was sitting at her table with a cup of coffee in front of her and a smile on her face.

Seeing nothing immediately threatening Kim slowly entered the kitchen as the woman spoke. "Sorry for just coming in like this Kimmie, I was waiting in the hallway until one of your neighbors decided I looked like a hooker or something and asked me how much I charged. You really should move to a better neighborhood, this whole area is kind of seedy."

Kim slowly approached the table. "Where I live doesn't really concern you Shego, or at least it hasn't up to now, which makes me wonder why you're here, especially after all this time."

The anger must have shown in Kim's voice because Shego simply smiled and held her hands out in front of her. "Geeez Princess, don't get all hostile, can't an old friend just look you up to see how you're doing and catch up?"

Kim stood at the table opposite where Shego was sitting and made no attempt to sit. "First off, we were never friends Shego and somehow I get the impression you don't give a rat's ass how I'm doing. So why the fuck are you here?"

Kim saw the smile leave Shego's face. "Boy, they weren't kidding, you have changed Princess." Then Shego lowered her hands and glared at Kim over the rim of her cup as she took a sip. Setting the cup down Shego folded her hands on the table in front of her. "Look Kimmie, I'm only here to do a friend a favor, personally I don't think you deserve it but… well, I found out a few years ago that that was what friendship was all about, doing things for someone even if you really don't want to. Now sit your ass down and listen, I'm only going to say this once and if you know what's good for you you'll listen."

Kim was about to tell Shego to just get out of her house when she saw a slight flash in Shego's eyes and actually saw her complexion beginning to revert to the green shade she had always known. Not having worked out in several years Kim knew she would be no match for Shego, especially if she began to throw plasma, so wisely decided to do exactly as she was requested to do, for the moment anyway.

As soon as she slid out a chair and sat down Shego seemed to relax and her skin color reverted back to the normal flesh tone. "Good. Now how about I pour you a cup of coffee before we start, maybe it'll settle your nerves."

Without waiting for a response Shego stood and moved to the coffee pot across the kitchen. As soon as she stood Kim knew she had made the right decision. The way Shego moved told her that, unlike her, Shego still worked out, if anything she looked to be in better shape than she had been the last time they fought.

Shego began talking as she poured a cup of coffee from the waiting pot. "I was asked to make you an offer Princess, whether you take it or not is no skin off my nose and like I said, personally, I don't think you deserve it and hope you take a pass. Then I'll just tell him I made the offer and you refused and I'll hopefully never have to see you again."

By the time she finished Shego had set a cup in front of her and was moving to regain her seat. At least Kim now had some information, it wasn't much but it was more than she had a moment ago. Whoever had sent Shego to see her was male, that much was clear. She would have to ask just the right questions to gather more information and began formulating them in her head as Shego sat down.

Still formulating her questions Kim lifted her cup and took a sip to give herself a bit more time. As soon as she did she knew she wouldn't have to ask many questions, maybe even none. There was only one person on the face of the earth that made coffee this way. She hadn't tasted it in years but when she glanced at the counter and saw the nutmeg and cinnamon sitting next to the coffee pot she smiled inwardly.

Deciding it was time for her to be the surprising one she spoke as soon as she set the cup down. "And how is Ron Shego, does his arm still hurt?"

If Shego was surprised at all she didn't show it, instead she took a sip before answering. "Oh, he's just dandy Kimmie and his arm is just fine, he took care of that a long time ago." Then with a smirk on her face that Kim recognized she added. "I'm sure he'll be glad to know you asked though, I'll be sure to tell him."

Kim recognized Shego's comment for exactly what it was and knew she'd repeat her remarks to Ron but add her own snide twist to them. Kim seriously doubted Ron had full use of his arm since almost every bone had been shattered, and she should know since she was the one who shattered them.

Then Shego chuckled and leaned forward. "Just out of curiosity Cupcake, how did you figure out it was Ronnie that sent me?"

Kim sneered and lifted the cup. "I wasn't sure until just now, but I figured you had to at least know him, no one else makes coffee this way that I know of so I took a stab in the dark."

She sat back with a look of grudging respect on her face. "Well, at least you haven't lost all your skills Princess. So, now that you know who sent me are you still willing to listen or have you still got that chip on your shoulder?"

Kim smiled back at her but it was a calculated smile. "Oh I'll listen. But I can't imagine that looser could offer me anything better than what I already have."

Kim saw anger in Shego's eyes as soon as she said the word 'looser' but it was quickly replaced with another smile. "You might be surprised Cupcake, that 'Looser' could very well offer you your life back and you could stop living in pig sty's like this."

Kim simply stared back at Shego, she had to admit that after the falling out between her and Ron her life had taken a definite turn for the worse. She was no longer welcome at GJ, hell she wasn't even truly welcome in her own parents home. She hadn't even spoken to her mother and father in almost three years and when her family life had crumbled so had any chance she had at a decent education or a decent job.

Not one of the colleges she had applied to for scholarships had accepted her, most hadn't even replied to her applications, Dr. Director made sure of that, and with no education her chances of finding a decent job, regardless of her past reputation, were nil to none.

What really confused her was the timing of the entire thing. Why, after almost seven years, was Shego showing up now, why hadn't this offer, whatever it was, been made earlier. Looking across the table Kim simply had to ask. "Why now Shego, what's changed that you're here to make this offer or whatever it is now instead of years ago?"

Shego actually smiled as she responded. "Good question Princess, real good question, and the answer is actually kind of simple, I'm the reason things changed."

Now Shego had her attention. "And just what is that supposed to mean, how did you change things?"

The sneer Kim was used to seeing on Shego's face was suddenly there in full force. "I quit lying to him."

This statement confused Kim more than a little. "Quit lying to who, and about what?"

Shego leaned in a little closer. "Well, first off, it's whom not who and the 'whom' is Ronnie, the what, on the other hand, is you."

Kim narrowed her eyes slightly. "And just what have you been telling him about me Shego?"

Shego leaned back and, picking up her cup, took a sip of coffee before she answered. "Well, that's kind of a long story Princess and I should probably start at the beginning."

Still holding her cup in her hands Kim responded quickly. "By all means, start wherever you feel you need to."

After taking another sip Shego set her cup down. "Well, it started almost six years ago when Ronnie and I first hooked up…" Kim raised one eyebrow which was apparently noticed by Shego. "… not like that cupcake, although I really wouldn't mind, I just mean Ronnie found me wandering around Europe looking for something to do and…well, he offered me a job."

Kim had to respond to that one. "A job? What kind of job?"

The sneer came back quickly. "That's not really any of your business Kimmie but... well, let's just say I couldn't turn him down." When Kim remained silent Shego continued. "Anyway, one of the things I was supposed to do was keep and eye on you, you know, make sure you were alright and stuff like that. Ronnie couldn't seem to bring himself to do it personally, I don't know if he was worried about finding out what kind of jerks you hooked up with or what. He just told me that since he didn't like spying and since I had so much experience at it… well, I guess he figured it was a job I could do."

Shego paused, apparently waiting for Kim to comment but when she heard nothing she shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Anyway, I guess I kind of… well, I told him you were fine. I never mentioned you were and having a hard time finding a job and I sure never told him you were living in dives like this."

The look on Shego's face told Kim just how much she disliked the look of her small, and honestly, shabby apartment. "Then, well, Ronnie did something for me, something I really didn't deserve and I started to rethink things, that's when I decided to tell him the truth, the real truth."

Shego looked down into her cup for a moment before she stood and moved back to the pot on the counter. As she refilled her cup she spoke over her shoulder. "Ronnie was a little pissed that I'd been lying to him, that's why he not only gave me the job of making you this offer, but told me I'd have to set the whole thing up personally if you agreed."

Shego was making her way back to the table as she finished. "That's another reason I hope you take a pass Princess, the less I have to do with you the better I'll like it… but, well, if that's what Ronnie wants that's what I'll do."

Kim had to admit, having Shego do something for her, what ever it might be, was an interesting proposition and she was tempted to accept what ever this offer was just on those grounds but knew she better find out just what she was offering before jumping into anything. "And just what is this offer Shego, I still can't imagine anything you, or Ron, could have to offer me."

Shego sat back down before she replied. "Look Kimmie, I still don't think you deserve a thing but Ronnie is willing to send you to school, the whole nine yards, all the way to a PhD if you want. And he'll pay your expenses, housing and everything, he's even willing to toss in an allowance if you can't find a job." Then Shego smirked. "That last part is mine Kimmie, he was just going to give you an allowance but I convinced him you should work for it if you could."

Kim was stunned, there was no way Shego's offer… or rather Ron's offer, was serious. Not with the price of college nowadays. But she had to find out more before she even thought about accepting or rejecting the offer. "And just what college did he want to send me to, some little jerkwater place where any degree I got wouldn't be worth a plug nickel?"

Kim saw the anger rising in Shego's eyes again and her reply was not friendly. "He wants you to pick the college Kimmie, like I said you don't deserve it but he's willing to send you anywhere you want to go. So get that chip off your shoulder before I'm tempted to knock it off."

Kim saw the green tint starting to surface again and decided to reign in her distaste about having anything to do with her, or Ron but couldn't resist on last dig. "And just what would I have to do for this Shego, what does Ron want in return?"

The green tint quickly faded away and Shego sat back in her chair. "Nothing Cupcake, absolutely nothing." Then Shego leaned forward again and her eyes narrowed. "But if you want this to go down quickly and easily there is one thing I want. I want you to stay away from Ron, as far away as possible, don't even attempt to contact him to say thank you."

After a brief pause Shego sat back again. "You already had your shot with him Princess, now it's my turn. And the less you have to do with him the better as far as I'm concerned."

Kim sat there contemplating what was just offered to her when Shego spoke again. "He was right to stop you Princess, you know that don't you?"

Kim felt a jolt of shock. As far as she knew the only people who knew what had happened were her and Ron and she never expected Ron to ever say anything about it, especially to Shego of all people. "So, Ron told you what happened huh?"

Shego sneered again. "Hell no Princess, he won't even talk about it. I got it right from the horse's mouth so to speak; I got it from the guys you almost killed."

Kim still had many sleepless nights when that day came back to haunt her dreams. She knew Shego was right; Ron did do the right thing when he stopped her. If he hadn't things might even be worse than they were, she would be a murderer.


	5. Water Rescue

**Water Rescue**

_By: Obbbiejoe_

Kim had no idea how long she had been swimming she only knew that she had to get as far away from the island as possible before they had a chance to bring a boat from the other side of the island into play.

It had been pure chance that she had run toward to cliffs when they began their chase and it had again been chance, mixed with a lot of luck, that she hadn't hit any of the many rocks in the water when she had splashed into the sea. The one man that dove in after her hadn't been as lucky and was now floating lifelessly in the waves that crashed against the cliffs, his body crushed to a pulp against the rocks lying just beneath the surface of the water.

She was an extremely good swimmer but the constant effort was beginning to take its toll, there was no time to simply float and regain her strength since there was undoubtedly a man watching from the cliffs so he could direct the boat she knew had to be coming directly to her. Her only chance was to put enough distance between herself and that lookout so he would loose sight of her, then she could angle off in a random direction and hopefully loose her pursuers in the choppy waters.

To reduce drag and weight she had doffed her sweater shortly after she splashed into the water and that had been quickly followed by her shoes and pants. That only gave her additional incentive since she had no intention of being pulled into any perusing boat wearing only her wet underwear, not with that group. If they did catch up to her she knew she would rather drown than allow that to happen.

As she crested the next wave she heard it, the low droning sound of an engine, a powerful engine. When she had first landed on the island she had seen several types of craft docked at a pier and knew her pursuers were now hunting her in one of those boats.

The burning sensation of exertion across her shoulders told her she wouldn't last much longer at the pace she was setting, she would be forced to rest soon but the ever increasing drone of the approaching motor spurred her on, giving her the strength for one more stroke each time she thought she could go no further.

She didn't even pause to think about what would happen even if she did loose the men following her, she was swimming in an empty ocean and the only land in sight was teeming with men out to kill her, or worse. The incessant droning became louder as she struggled in the choppy water, she never knew whether it was a sixth sense or simply the sound of the motor drawing closer but with a deep breath she dove beneath the surface barely in time and felt the thundering chop of the propeller as it whizzed by only inches from her kicking feet.

Changing direction she swam beneath the surface as long as she could before she was forced to surface for air. Almost instantly the sea around her erupted in a series of small pockmarked craters as bullets hit the water, several coming so close she was pelted with salty spray as they hit. Miraculously not one of the rounds hit her but she only had time for a quick breath before she sank beneath the surface again before jackknifing to descend to a safer level as the boat cleaved a trough in the water above her.

Two more times she attempted to drag deep breaths of air from the surface and two more times she felt the hot buzzing of bullets greet her attempts before the boat turned to make another pass. The last time she submerged she knew she had been an instant to late and felt the salty water turn the small crease a bullet had gouged out of her arm into blazing pain.

Her eyes were closed against the pain when she felt a tugging at her leg. Her eyes opened wide in terror thinking the blood from her wound may have attracted one of the seas predators and she would be faced with choosing between the quick death that waited her above or the unknown torture of being eaten alive by a shark.

The tugging on her leg increased in its urgency and she chanced a quick look downward needing to know her fate. A bubble of the precious air that remained in her lungs was lost when, instead of the expected shark she saw the last thing she had ever expected, a man.

He was dressed in a wet suit and bubbles escaped from between the twin tanks on his back. She felt herself being tugged downward again and resisted being pulled further away from the surface until she spotted the 'buddy breather' held in the strange apparitions other hand.

The burning in her lungs was instantly relieved when she quickly slipped the rubber mouthpiece between her lips and inhaled the life giving mixture. Staring at the strange man dressed in black neoprene she clearly saw concern in the large brown eyes staring back at her from behind the clear glass of his facemask. She understood his signal, if not his intention, when he held up two fingers in a small ring asking if she was okay and followed that with a pointed finger heading down into the depths.

Signaling back with a nod of her head she felt her leg released at the same time he held out his hand. Taking the offered hand she felt herself being pulled downward into the chill ocean with no idea where this man was leading her, she knew he was leading her away from certain death but couldn't help but wonder if he might be leading her toward a slow agonizing one.

Moments later she saw a blue blinking strobe of light and felt their angle of decent angled slightly to head directly toward it. The chill of the surrounding water was just beginning to make itself known when a large mass materialized out of the gloom beneath them. As they drew nearer the mass was soon recognizable as what had to be a large, although unusually shaped, underwater craft with a blinking blue light attached to its hull.

Needing to stay close due to the hose she was breathing from Kim followed this strange man directly up to the hull. Then with one quick glance her way the stranger pressed his hand against the hull and, with a slight gush of small bubbles, a portion of the hull slid silently open exposing a dark chamber beyond.

With a pull of his hand the man pulled her inside the chamber which proved to be more than large enough to accommodate them both. With another press of his hand the hull quickly began sliding closed behind them.

Kim blinked when the blackness inside the chamber was filled with light as soon as the hull plate had closed and a deep throbbing sound was heard. She could feel the water being pulled from the chamber so wasn't surprised when, moments later, she felt the weight of her water heavy hair pressing against her scalp as the water level fell.

Her hand was released from the mans grasp as soon as the water level dropped to her shoulders and she gratefully reached up and removed the mouthpiece and began to breath in clear clean air.

She felt movement beside her when the man who had saved her life pulled off his mask before slipping the hood from his head. She turned and looked at the brown eyes, still filled with worry, as they gazed at her from a face she would almost call boyish. The thick mop of blonde hair on his head clearly didn't fit the chocolate colored compassionate eyes, nor did the smattering of freckles on his cheeks.

The deep voice that echoed in chamber was also a surprise and was yet another thing that didn't fit the boyish face with the oversized ears that was staring at her. "Are you alright?"

The water was around her ankles before she realized she was standing in the chamber with a strange man and was dressed only in her wet underwear. Fortunately she stranger seemed to be ignoring her state of dress and instead started examining the small wound on her arm. Apparently satisfied it wasn't life threatening he looked up into her eyes. "We better take care of that first, then we'll get you warm and dry. We can talk after that."

Then man pressed his hand on the hull one more time and this time Kim saw a slight bluish glow she hadn't noticed before as yet another hull plate snicked inward before it slid silently open revealing the brightly lit interior of the craft.

As the plate opened the man slipped the tanks from his back easily, handling them as though they weighed no more than one of the fins he was slipping off his feet at the same time. By the time the way was clear to enter the craft his gear was already laying on the grated floor of what she now recognized as an ingenious air lock.

He stepped quickly into the spacious interior speaking as he moved. "Follow me, I have medical gear right through here." Three steps down the wide corridor he opened a door and stopped clearly waiting for her.

She was surprised when she stepped into the corridor, beneath her feet she felt warm carpeting and looked down for a moment before remembering the strange man was still waiting. Entering through the door he was holding open she saw the interior of the cabin was actually familiar, she had seen the inside of an examination room many times over the years, more times than she cared to remember.

The strange blonde headed man opened a cabinet and began extracting items as he spoke again. "Have a seat, this won't take long but I want to flush out the salt water before we bandage it."

By the time she had jumped up onto the small table he had already returned with gauze, tape and a bottle that strangely had Japanese writing on it.

She still felt slightly self conscious sitting there in only her underwear but the professional manner and easy smile on her saviors face put her much more at ease than she would have imagined.

He once again gazed at the spot on her upper arm that had been grazed by the bullet and gently probed the area. Then he looked up into her eyes. "I'm going to flush it out, this may hurt a little but it'll only be for a second."

Kim nodded her head and watched the small half smile on his face spread slightly. Something about his smile stirred her subconscious, she was sure she had seen it before somewhere but knew she had never met this man before, if she had she was sure she would remember.

As shocked as she was about the entire situation since he grabbed her leg she was even more shocked when that thought went through her mind. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been attracted to a man this strongly, she wasn't even sure she ever had been. When she began doing her small missions as a teenager the time just never seemed available for her to date and since then, well, let's just say she had earned the title 'Ice Queen' honestly, even if no one ever dared call her that to her face.

She rarely dated and even more rarely went out with the same man more than once but something about the gentle touch yet commanding aura of this man intrigued her, more than intrigued her.

She was still thinking about her strange and unexpected reaction when he stood and looked into her eyes again. "There, all done. That wasn't that bad was it?"

Looking down at her arm she saw a very professional looking bandage over the area where she had been grazed. She chastised herself for loosing track of things like that, it wasn't like her at all.

When she looked back up she saw the blonde standing at the door. "I'll show you where you can get dried off and cleaned up." Jumping off the table she followed as he led the way out of the room and down the corridor. When he stopped at another door he opened it before speaking again. "I'm pretty sure you can find something in here to wear, when you're done just head up that way, I'll be there somewhere." As he spoke he gestured up the corridor in the same direction they were traveling.

Before entering the room she stopped. "Thank you Mr…."

She let the sentence taper off clearly asking for something to call him, he chuckled as he replied. "Man, I'm sorry KP, where are my manners. I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable but you can just call me Ron."

She enter the room after murmuring a quiet "Thanks Ron." And it wasn't until he closed the door behind her that she realized what he had said. He had called her by name, well almost, he had called her KP, not Kim, not Miss Possible, but KP. Again a strange feeling went through her, while she was sure she had never been called KP before somehow it woke memories, memories that refused to come into focus, at the moment anyway.

She found a small bathroom, or head she guessed since she was on a ship, attached to the room he had shown her into and thought about taking a shower but wasn't sure if she should since she had no idea about the protocol concerning water usage on a submarine. Instead she stripped off the sodden underwear and used several towels to dry both her body and her hair.

Not wanting to put on the wet garments again she wrapped one of the towels around herself and reentered the main cabin. The man… Ron, she corrected herself, had said she would find something in here to wear so she looked around. There was a small cabinet against one wall that proved to have several sets of clothing in it.

She looked at two of the items with curiosity, one was a dark grey garment that reminded her of one of the Gi's she wore when training in martial arts and the other was a similar garment except it was a deep blue in color.

Bypassing them she found a pair of cargo pants and an orange and black jersey that would be a bit loose but should work just fine. Quickly donning the clothing she turned to leave and noticed a mirror on the back of the door leading into the corridor. She instantly put her hands up to her head, her hair was a mess and she frantically rushed back to the head and began searching for a brush or a comb.

Five minutes later she sighed, the brush she had found had only been able to do so much with her salt riddled hair but she had to admit it looked a lot better than it had a few minutes ago. Leaving the room she made her way in the direction Ron had pointed.

Twenty feet or so down the carpeted corridor she heard voices and slowed her approach. She had thought that Ron was alone on the ship but now that she thought about it that was simply silly. A craft the size she had seen as she swam toward it a short time ago would need a much larger crew, especially considering Ron had actually been outside the craft when she first saw him.

As she got closer the conversation became clearer. Ron's was the first voice she recognized. "I'm not sure Wade but something must have gone wrong. They actually shot her Wade, she's not hurt bad but I'm not sure what would have happened if I hadn't been able to reach her in time. She might have even been killed and that's something I won't allow to happen."

The answering voice sounded somehow younger than Ron's. "I still can't understand why GJ even sent her in alone Ron. They should have never done that, even they can't be that dense. I didn't even think to send them a message, it was so obvious who was involved and how many people he had with him even Rufus could have figured it out."

The next voice that she heard confused her totally. It was a high squeaky voice that only said one word, "HEY!" but it told Kim there were at least three people on the ship. Then the second voice, the one Ron had called Wade spoke again. "Sorry Rufus, I didn't mean it that way. Do you want me to send in some help Ron? I can get Yori and Hirotaka there in a few hours."

Then Ron's voice sounded again. "Nah, don't bother them Wade, they're on their honeymoon for Gods sake, they'd never forgive me if I pulled them away for a little thing like this. I can take care of this, but I think I'll wait for nightfall."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, this maniac was actually going back to the island, and he was going alone. She had been there, she knew how good the defenses were and she knew how many men were there. Going there alone was suicide, even she had barley escaped with her life. As soon as that thought went through her head she remembered, she hadn't really escaped, she had been rescued.

She was about to move forward again when Ron spoke to Wade again and what he said rankled on her nerves a bit. "I'm going to have to leave KP on the ship Wade, keep an eye on her will you."

She increased her stride and was almost racing when she entered the room where the voices were coming from. "I'll have you know I don't need anyone to keep an…." She stopped short when one of the strangest things she had ever seen greeted her.

Ron was standing in front of a large screen of some sort wearing a pair of shorts with a towel around his bare shoulders, well, a towel and a small pink something that had turned to look at her when she broke into the room. On the screen was a somewhat pudgy black kid and it looked like even he was staring at her. She looked around quickly but saw instantly that there wasn't another soul in sight, except for the young kid on the screen and whatever that pink thing on his shoulder was Ron was completely alone.

Ron's brown eyes were also focused on her. "Feeling better KP? There's no pain in that shoulder is there?"

Kim shook her head to clear away the confusion she felt at the moment. "I'm fine… ah, Ron. But I think you were right, we certainly do have to talk."

Ron turned back to the screen before answering her. "I'll call you back before I go in Wade. Keep an eye on things till then and call me if anything drastic happens or if there are any major changes okay?"

Kim was slightly unnerved when the eyes on the screen moved away from her. It was looking at one of those paintings where the eyes followed you around the room. "Will do Ron, if you need anything just call. Do you want me to let GJ know Miss Possible is okay or will you take care of that? We don't want them… ah, dropping in tonight, not while you're on the island."

She saw Ron glance at her for a moment before he turned back to the screen. "I'm pretty sure KP lost her communications device when she escaped Wade but I can set up a link so she can talk to them from here."

The young boy on the screen shook his head. "Okay Ron, I'll talk to you tonight but I'll leave you guys alone for right now, I imagine you've got a lot to talk about."

As soon as the screen went blank Ron turned toward her. "Let me get a shirt on KP, then we can go to the galley and I'll get a pot of coffee going. We can talk in there if you don't mind, or do you want to talk to Dr. Director first?"

Still a bit rattled by everything that had happened Kim spoke before she even was sure of what she was going to say, again, not like her at all. "I can check in later. No one expects to hear from me for a few more hours."

The smile on Ron's face returned as he reached behind him and pulled a t-shirt from where it was draped over the back of a chair and slipped it on as he replied. "Coffee it is then. Follow me, the galley is up this way."

Instead of walking back down the corridor she had just left he turned in the opposite direction and opened a door. This led to yet another corridor carpeted exactly as the other one had been. Following him closely she couldn't help but notice the broad shoulders and tanned legs that spoke of hard work and a lot of time outdoors.

A short way down this new corridor was an open archway and she followed Ron through it and into a cafeteria like room large enough for nearly thirty people. As she readjusted her thinking about exactly how large this ship really was Ron stopped at a table and slid out a chair. "Have a seat KP, I'll only be a minute."

Taking the offered seat she watched him round a counter and head back into the bowels of what was clearly a kitchen. With the size of the place she knew her earlier assumption that Ron couldn't be alone had to be correct. "Ah… Ron? Where is everyone else."

Ron's voice filtered out of the kitchen even though she couldn't see him. "I came alone this trip KP so I'm afraid you're stuck here with just me for a while, well, me and Rufus."

Just at that moment a scurrying sound caught her attention and Kim saw the small pink rodent or whatever it was scampering across the floor. When Ron had donned his shirt whatever this was had been forced to leave his shoulder. It had apparently followed them and, with its short legs, was just now catching up.

She followed its progress curiously as it ran directly to the table she was sitting at and made an incredible jump for such a small creature first to the chair across from her and then to the table top.

It stood there on its hind legs for a second staring at her with small black eyes before it reached out one paw and she clearly heard. "Hck… Hi Kim, Rufus."

Ron was leaping over the counter moments after her scream and he reached her side in moments. "What's wrong KP, what happened?"

Unable to speak at the moment she simply pointed at the small pink creature that now, astonishingly, had its paws on its hips and was staring directly at her. Finding her voice she found it trembling slightly as she spoke without taking her eyes off the small pink whatever it was. "It spoke, it actually spoke."

She heard Ron's voice reply quizzically. "It? What it, I don't see… Oh, you mean Rufus. Of course he spoke, how is he supposed to communicate if he can't speak?"

Kim reluctantly took her eyes off the strange sight on the table and looked up at Ron. "B-But it called me by name, it said hello then called me by name!"

She saw Ron look over at the small creature on the table before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at her. "Sure he did, he's got manners, well, except when he eats." Kim shockingly heard a small 'Hrumph' from the creature before Ron turned and smiled at it before looked back at her again. "And I think he'd appreciate it if you stopped calling him 'It'. His name is Rufus and he's a little sensitive about… well, people not acknowledging him."

Kim was looking back at the small pink creature when Ron spoke again. "Now, since the two of you have been introduced I'm going to finish that coffee. I'll be right back."

She watched Ron's retreating back until she heard a small 'ah-hum' from the table that brought her attention back to her most recent surprise. Even though she felt slightly foolish she held out one finger and looked at the small pink form standing upright on the table. "Sorry… ah, Rufus. I'm not used to meeting… I mean I wasn't expecting… Ah… I'm glad to meet you."

The small black eyes peered up at her and the foolish feeling she had been having tripled, what did she expect, she was talking to an animal. She was about to withdraw her finger when she saw what looked like a small smile on the rodents face. Then it actually reached out and took hold of her finger and began shaking it as she heard the squeaky voice again. "Hrk… Glad meet you too Kim."

She was still staring dumbfounded at the… ah… Rufus when Ron returned to the table bearing a tray. On the tray were two cups, a pot and a small thimble. Sitting in the chair Rufus had jumped on earlier Ron placed a cup in front of her and surprisingly placed the thimble on the table in front of Rufus.

As he poured coffee into the cups he looked down at Rufus. "It's your favorite Rufus, raspberry iced tea." Then he looked up at Kim. "You do drink your coffee black don't you? I read it in one of Wade's reports a while back."

Kim reached down and wrapped her hands around the cup feeling its heat warm her still chilled hands and she looked up at Ron. "Ah… yea, I do." The she shook her head. "You read a report about me, why?"

Ron lifted his cup and took a small sip before responding. "Well KP, I like to be kept informed about the other people doing the same stuff we do. I get reports on Team Go and Team Impossible too but honestly the reports on you are the only ones I really read, the rest I just kind of gloss over."

Kim shook her head again, this was getting weirder by the minute. "And what's with the KP thing, nobody ever calls me that, where did you ever come up with it?"

When Ron looked back at her that smile returned, the one that looked so familiar and foreign at the same time. "I've always called you that, ever since we first met in Pre-K. You may have forgotten but I haven't."

Suddenly memories rushed back to her, memories of a boy she had met years ago, a boy she had become fast friends with until he vanished three years after they met. "You're that Ron Stoppable, the one from Middleton?"

Ron smiled wider. "One and the same KP, one and the same."

Kim's brain was buzzing and suddenly she did it again, spoke without thinking. "Where on Earth did you disappear to, why didn't you say goodbye and what are you doing out here."

Ron smiled again. "Well, I disappeared to Boston, my mom got transferred. As to why I didn't say goodbye, well, honestly I didn't know we were moving until we drove past the city limits, my 'rents kind of had this 'you'll know when you need to' attitude, still do as a matter of fact."

Kim stumbled through his explanation with a bit of difficulty but was finally able to piece together his meaning. "That doesn't explain what your doing out here in the middle of nowhere Ron, not by a long shot."

Ron sat his cup on the table. "Ah, that. Well, I'm here for the same reason you are KP. We kind of do the same type of thing. I just don't work for GJ, I'm more of a… well, freelance kind of guy I guess."

Ron's statement threw her for a loop. "That's another thing we have to talk about. You seem to know about GJ? How, they're kind of particular about who knows about them."

Ron took another sip. "Oh, I've been doing stuff for Betty for years, ever since you joined them."

Kim had a hard time believing what she just heard. "B-But Dr. Director never mentioned you, not once. Does she know we used to know each other?"

Ron got a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Ah… yea, about that. She doesn't really know who I am, she only knows me by my code name, 'Blade', and we've never really met, not that she remembers anyway."

Kim's eyes opened wide. She had naturally heard of 'Blade' before, everyone in GJ and nearly every villain she knew of had, they were the people you called in when everything else failed, they were a force to be reckoned with and a few times she had actually defeated villains simply by telling them she would call in this 'Blade' organization and they didn't play as nice as GJ did.

Much to her consternation Kim's mouth again moved on its own. "You're part of this Blade group?"

Ron smiled again. "Ah… kinda sorta. Actually, I am the Blade group, well, me, Wade and Rufus anyway. I do call in help from two other people from time to time but not very often, mostly it's just me and Rufus in the field."

Kim thought Ron's statement was outlandish, there was no way one person, even with the help of the… ah, Rufus and that kid on the screen, could do some of the things she had heard about, it was impossible.

As she stared across the small table at this man she absently lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. Her eyes popped wide open as soon as she did, this wasn't coffee, this was ambrosia. Staring at the cup in her hands she hesitantly took another sip and was again startled by the taste, she had never tasted anything like it before.

She began taking larger sips feeling the warmth spread throughout her body and before she even realized it the cup was empty. Setting it down she was slightly surprised to see it filled again almost instantly. Looking up she saw Ron's eyes looking at her cup as he refilled it from the pot. "You're probably still a bit chilled KP, the water temperature at this depth isn't much over forty five."

Thankful for the refill Kim began sipping again but at a much slower rate and kept her gaze locked on Ron as the unbelievable story he had just told her rolled in her head. Then Ron sat his cup down and looked at her. "Maybe we should get you in touch with Betty KP. Like Wade said earlier I don't want them showing up unannounced, not tonight."

Now Kim had something to focus her attention on other than the strange attraction she felt for the man she was sitting with. "So I did hear things correctly, you are planning on going to that island tonight."

Ron seemed completely at ease as he replied. "Well, somebody has to. One of the things that it looks like GJ overlooked was that somewhere on that island is a nuclear device of some kind. Wade hasn't been able to determine exactly what it is yet but he say's the radiation signature is unmistakable, it's there and whatever it is it's big, big enough for me to want to make sure it doesn't leave that island and head for somewhere more populated."

Kim stopped dead. A nuclear device could mean anything but the way Ron was talking she knew he was thinking of a bomb. "You think there's a possibility it's a bomb?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, we're not really sure at this point. But Wade said it's wasn't like the radiation given off by a reactor or anything like that so I just have to assume the worst, for right now anyway."

Kim was confused now, nuclear bombs were not exactly the type of things Dementor normally fooled around with and every indication they had put Dementor on that island. "But that's almost impossible Ron, Dementor would never mess around with anything like that, at least he never has in the past."

Ron looked her square in the eyes. "That's another thing GJ missed, that's not Dementor on that island. The guy that's there spread enough bread crumbs around to make anyone think it was Dementor but Wade's pretty sure the old Prof isn't involved in this at all and a 'pretty sure' from Wade is the same as a fact from anyone else."

Kim went through what she knew so far but needed a bit more clarity. "I still don't understand why Dr. Director sent you here. If their information was that far off why did she think she needed you? Especially since I was already here and hadn't reported back yet."

Kim saw an odd look cross Ron's face before he answered. "Ah, well, she didn't really send me. As a matter of fact she doesn't even know I'm here."

Kim sat back when she heard that. She was fairly sure Ron told her he was here at the request of GJ, at least that's what he hinted at, if he wasn't his presence made no sense. "Then why are you here?"

Ron didn't answer right away, instead he only smiled. That was when she heard the squeaky reply made by, of all things, Rufus. "That easy. You here so Ron here, always is."

Kim had heard Rufus but had a hard time understanding what he meant, I mean 'you here so Ron here' wasn't even a complete thought. Even though her attention was now on Rufus she heard Ron's quiet voice speaking apparently to Rufus. "Thanks buddy, way to let the cat out of the bag."

Kim's mind was still wondering what was going on when Ron spoke again but this time to her. "Ah… maybe I better get you in touch with Betty, you know, so she knows you're okay and stuff."

Kim glanced up and took her attention away from Rufus. "Huh… Oh, yea, that might be a good idea. She needs to know we're not dealing with Dementor and she defiantly needs to know about the presence of a nuclear device, especially if there's a chance it may be a bomb."

Ron drained his cup and stood. Rufus quickly ran over and scurried up Ron's arm to his shoulder and was soon sitting in a relaxed position that told Kim this was a position he was used to taking.

Kim followed suit and drained her cup before standing herself. She couldn't help but look at the pot on the table and wonder if any of marvelous tasting brew remained. Ron must have noticed her look because he smiled and picked up the pot. "Why don't you bring your cup KP, I'd like to get a bit more warm liquid into you to chase away the last of that chill."

Kim smiled back, it was almost like he could read her mind but she honestly didn't care about what that implied at the moment, not if it meant she could refill her cup.

Following Ron back to the room with the screen they had left a short time ago Ron set the pot down and began fiddling with a panel next to the large screen he had been speaking to Wade on earlier. As he made adjustment he began speaking. "Help yourself to more coffee KP, this will only take a minute."

She had no sooner refilled her cup than Ron turned toward her again. "Have a seat, when your ready just press that blue button on that panel, the rest is automatic and you should be talking to Betty directly. You can tell her I'm here but please only call me Blade, Betty doesn't need to know my real name, not yet."

As Kim took the seat she looked up at Ron. "Aren't you going to be here?"

Ron smiled. "Not at first, but I'll be back soon enough. Like I said, it's better if Betty doesn't know who I am right now so I'm going to change."

Kim's eyes followed Ron out of the room before she turned her attention back to the screen and with a deep breath, and one more sip from her cup, she pressed the blue button.

She settled back into the amazingly comfortable chair as she waited and, as Ron had said, it was only a few moments later that the screen lit up and she was staring at the face of Dr. Elizabeth Director.

She saw Dr. Director's eye open wide when she saw who was on the screen. From what Kim could see she was sitting in her office and apparently seeing Kim on the monitor on her desk was not what she had expected. This was confirmed moments later. "Miss Possible, what on Earth are you doing. How did you call me like this? The only people who've ever been capable of communicating directly like this have been… well, they haven't been you."

Kim resisted taking another sip of coffee for the moment. "Sorry to interrupt you Dr. Director but my communicator is at the bottom of the ocean right now and… ah… Blade thought I should contact you."

She saw Betty lean in closer to the camera clearly astonished. "Blade? You're with Blade? They're there with you right now?"

Kim glanced back at the doorway Ron had disappeared through a few seconds before. "Well, not at the moment but… ah, their representative should be here in a moment. We've apparently made a few errors setting this mission up, according to… ah, Blade Dementor isn't involved. I was told that it was an entirely different group and I can tell you from personal experience that their a lot more dangerous than Dementor ever was."

Dr. Director quickly reverted to the consummate head of Global Justice she was. "Exactly how dangerous Miss Possible and how many more agents should we dispatch to the area?"

After taking another furtive glance at the doorway behind her Kim looked back at the screen. "Ah… according to Blade sending anyone else out won't be necessary. H… ah… I was told they'd take care of things here."

Dr. Director looked unconvinced. "Exactly where are you right now Miss Possible? You understand I can't simply take what you're telling me as gospel, I need some sort of reassurance that you're not being coerced."

Before Kim could answer a voice answered for her. "She's not Betty and she's right. I think it's best if we handle things for right now."

Kim turned, surprised she hadn't heard Ron return. What she saw surprised her a bit. Ron had apparently returned to the cabin she had been in earlier and changed clothes. He was currently wearing the blue outfit Kim had seen in the closet, complete with a mask that covered everything but his eyes."

Apparently Dr. Director had seen him dressed like this before because her next question left little doubt that she now knew she was in fact dealing with Blade. "You're sure you don't need our help?"

Ron had moved and sat down in the chair directly next to her. "Positive Betty, and there's one other thing Miss Possible didn't have time to tell you. Whoever it is has a nuclear device of some sort so the fewer people around the better."

Dr. Director sat up straight in her chair. "Nuclear?" then she leaned inward closer to the pickup in her office. "Do you think there's a chance it may be set off?"

Kim could see the telltale signs of that weird smile Ron had beneath the mask he wore. "We're going to put a dampening field around the island just before we go in so the chances of any incident will be almost nonexistent, but we still feel that it would be best to keep the number of people going in to a minimum."

Kim turned to look at the screen as soon as Dr. Director made her next statement, a statement that proved she knew Kim well. "I'm going to assume that Agent Possible will be accompanying the force you send in."

Kim turned and looked at Ron with a smile letting him know that her feelings mirrored Dr. Directors. To his credit Ron answered calmly. "Our original intent was that we would go in alone…" there was a short pause, so short Kim didn't have time to express her disagreement. "… but we now feel that if her wound is sufficiently healed it would better serve our interagency policy if she did accompany the landing force."

Dr. Director's eye opened wide again. "Agent Possible was wounded, when?"

Kim looked at the screen and answered before Ron had a chance to say anything. "It's nothing Dr. Director, a scratch. It won't interfere with my abilities at all."

Kim looked back at Ron when she heard a murmur that she knew wouldn't be caught and transmitted to Dr Director. "No offence but I'll be the judge of that KP."

Five minutes later Dr. Director disappeared from the screen and Kim turned to Ron. "Landing force? Really?"

Ron reached up and removed the mask that hid the bottom portion of his face and Kim saw he was smiling. "Well, actually it would have been just Rufus and I but 'Landing Force' sounds a lot cooler doesn't it?"

Kim smiled back but only for a moment. "Did you really mean it when you said I was going to go back in with you, when you were talking to Wade earlier is sounded like you were against it."

Ron lost a bit of his smile. "Like I said KP, it depends on whether your arm is okay or not. We'll take a look at that in a couple of hours, since we're not going in till nightfall we have time."


	6. The Trouble with BonBon

The Trouble with BonBon

_By: Obbiejoe_

Bonnie had her arms crossed across her chest and was angrily tapping one foot as she glared at the jumbled mass of metal and wiring beneath the open hood of her car, the car that had so recently let her down.

She knew there was enough gas; she had just filled it up last night, but halfway to the party, the party that she had been told would be graced with almost every eligible bachelor in the tri-city area worth anything, the car had just stopped and no amount of bitching or yelling seemed to get it going again.

She knew she couldn't just leave it here, it was in the middle of the street and she couldn't even get the top to go up. That meant calling a tow truck to get it home rather than a cab to bring her the rest of the way to the party.

As she swore at the non-functioning car yet again she heard a puttering sound from the road and noticed a blue scooter stop on the side of the road next to her car. Her eyes rolled upward and she cursed her luck when she recognized the voice that called out to her. "Hey BonBon, car troubles?"

Of all the people who could have stopped it had to be him, Kimmie's little lap dog. Turning her glare at the blonde headed man sitting on the old scooter she all but spat out her words. "No Stoppable, I always open my hood and stare at my motor in the middle of the street. Of course I have car trouble you stupid dolt."

Bonnie glared back beneath the hood when the irritatingly good natured reply came from the scooter. "Do you need any help? Can I give you a ride somewhere or something?"

Bonnie continued to glare at the motor. "I can't even get the top up you idiot so there's no way I can just leave it here like this and I wouldn't even touch, let alone, take a ride on that piece of crap you call a scooter."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes when Ron spoke again. Instead of getting mad about the way she was talking to him he sounded his normal cheerful self. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get it running again won't we?"

She was about to tell him to just leave her alone when she saw the scooter tilt a bit as Ron put it on its kickstand. Moments later he was leaning on the fender and looking at the unfathomable mass of machinery beneath the hood. Bonnie was speechless, not only was he still here but he was touching her car, something she never allowed anyone to do without permission.

She was about to scream at him when he straightened. "Ahhh, There's what's wrong. We'll have you on your way again in no time BonBon."

Bonnie stared open mouthed as Ron leaned over and actually began adjusting something under the hood like he actually knew what he was doing. Then he withdrew his hands and looked up. "Try it now BonBon, I think that's got it."

Bonnie simply glared. "Oh come on Stoppable, there's no way you could just look at it for second and fix it. I know for a fact that this thing is complicated, my own mechanic has it for days just to change the oil."

She saw Ron's stupid smile as he looked up. "Oh I don't know, it's a lot less complicated than any of the death rays and dooms day devices that I have to break all the time, and in order to break them I have to be able to figure out how they work." Then he paused for a moment with that insipid smile still plastered on his face. "Just try it will you?"

Bonnie glared at the smiling face. "Okay, I will, but just to shut you up."

Walking around Bonnie didn't even open the door but simply leaned in and turned the key expecting nothing to happen. Moments later she not only heard the whirring sound that had been absent the last twenty or so times she turned that key but the car immediately started and the low rumbling of her exhaust clearly told her it was running as though there had never been a problem at all.

She stood there still staring at the key that shouldn't have worked when the hood dropping drew her attention and she saw Ron standing there brushing off his hands as he looked over the windshield at her. "There you go BonBon, all fixed." He turned toward his scooter before stopping suddenly and looking back at her. "Oh, and you should think about getting another mechanic BonBon. It should never take longer than fifteen or twenty minutes to change the oil on this make and model, I think he's probably keeping it longer just to overcharge you."

Bonnie was still staring openmouthed as Ron got back on his scooter and started the motor. As he put his helmet back on he looked back at her and smiled. "Have a nice day BonBon, see you in school."

Bonnie saw him return his attention to the road and he was soon puttering away without saying another word.

She was still standing there looking down the road when she almost jumped out of her skin as a horn sounded directly behind her. Looking back she saw Tara King leaning out the window of her own car. "Why are you standing in the middle of the road Bon, I thought you'd be at the party already?"

Still slightly confused Bonnie looked at her oldest friend. "Ah… My car broke down T."

She saw Tara look at her with a confused look. "What are you talking about Bon, it sounds just fine, as a matter of fact it sounds like its running better than it has in a long time."

Then Bonnie realized Tara was right, for the last three months there had been a sputtering through the exhaust that her mechanic had told her would require a complete engine rebuild. That sputtering was now gone and the deep rumble of the exhaust sounded as smooth as the day she had talked her father into buying her the car.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide and she turned and looked up the road again in the direction Ron had puttered off in a short time before. Her thoughts were jumbled and nothing seemed to make sense to her at the moment. Then Tara called out again. "Well, are we going or what Bon?"

Bonnie turned her attention back to Tara. "Huh? Oh, yea, sorry T. Can you follow me in case my car stops again?"

Tara smiled widely. "Sure Bon, lets go, I don't want to be any more than fashionably late or all the really good guys will be taken."

Ten minutes later Bonnie was looking in her rearview mirror to make sure Tara was still following when it stuck her. She hadn't even said thank you to Ron, she hadn't said a word the entire time between when her car started and Ron was driving away.

That normally wouldn't have bothered her, not in the slightest, but this time there was the nagging thought in the back of her mind that told her she should have at least said thank you.

A short time later Bonnie had parked her car amongst a jumble of other high priced vehicles and was waiting for Tara to reach her from where she had parked several yards away. Before she got out she shut off her car and after a few seconds turned the key again. The car once again started effortlessly and the low purr of the exhaust rumbled evenly and without the sputter she had almost gotten used to.

After putting up the top and getting out she saw Tara standing there waiting. "What was wrong with your car Bon? You said it broke down or something."

Bonnie was about to explain what had happened when she noticed the last thing she expected to see. Sitting near the entrance to the sprawling home, where the party was apparently in full swing, was a blue scooter. As she neared she noticed the basket strapped to the front and the 'Fearless Ferret' stickers that adorned both the front and rear fenders.

Her mind was having a hard time grasping the concept that Ron Stoppable was here. Of all the places he could have been heading when he puttered away this was the last place on earth she expected. The only people normally invited to a party thrown by Jack Ravina were the up and coming or the already arrived, neither of those terms, as far as she knew, had anything at all to do with the owner of the blue scooter.

She herself now owed favors to a lot of people just to wangle the invitation for herself and Tara, favors she naturally had no intention of retuning. But there was the idiots' scooter parked directly in the front row like it belonged there, which it most defiantly did not.

She never had a chance to answer Tara's question, the doorway was standing open and the crowd of well dressed and over quaffed somebody's was spilled out onto the front porch. Making their way past the throng by the door Bonnie felt Tara latching onto her arm tightly. "My goodness Bon, have you ever seen this many good looking people in one place in your life?"

Bonnie's eyes were scanning the crowd, not for a man that had the potential of receiving her attention, but for an ill dressed man with a mop of blonde hair. She felt the sudden need to at least thank him for his help and since he couldn't possibly be here long she knew she had to do this fast and make the whole experience as painless as possible.

Then Tara began almost jumping up and down as she pointed across the room. "Bon! There's Jack Ravina, he looks just like his pictures and he's standing right there." Then Bonnie felt herself being dragged across the room. "We've simply got to say hi and tell him how much we appreciate the invitations, we've got to."

Bonnie looked askance at Tara. Her blonde friend had no idea how she had gotten the invitations and worried for a moment that Mr. Ravina would realize they weren't really on the guest list. But the number of people present coupled with the fact that they hadn't been stopped and asked for the invitations convinced her that they would be able to bluff their way through the sure to be short meeting.

As they drew nearer she saw Mr. Ravina was smiling and in animated discussion with someone standing behind a pillar just out of sight. The way he was smiling told her that whoever he was taking to was in all probability one of the other major players in the tri-city area, Mr. Ravina wouldn't be that friendly with just anyone.

When they were within a few feet Bonnie could make out the discussion. "I can't tell you how relieved I am that you could help, without it I'm sure the entire charity event would have gone belly up and we wouldn't have been able to help nearly as many people."

Bonnie smiled, this was indeed one of the shakers and movers in the area, and she was about to meet him. There was no telling how this chance acquaintance would help her in the future but knowing two powerful men, even in passing, couldn't hurt, it couldn't hurt at all.

Still two feet away Bonnie stopped short and Tara, who was still latched onto her arm, almost stumbled when she was forced to stop along with her. She had heard the response Mr. Ravina had gotten and she recognized the voice instantly. "No problem Jack, none at all. As a matter of fact that's the reason I kind of crashed your party. If I had known you were throwing a shindig I would have just stopped by at another time but... well, since I'm already here I just wanted you to know that I'm going to match the proceeds of your event. KP and I looked into it and liked what we saw. It's a really worthy charity Jack."

Bonnie's eyes were wide open. She knew Mr. Ravina had replied but hadn't heard a word, the only thing on her mind at the moment was that the man that Mr. Ravina was talking to was someone she knew, someone that had, not to long ago, fixed her car.

Tara recovered from the sudden stop quickly and called out. "Bon? What's wrong with you?"

Her voice apparently carried enough to be heard because moments later Bonnie's suspicions were confirmed when Ron leaned out from behind the pillar and looked at them. "Tara? BonBon? I didn't expect to see you guys here?"

Tara spun and stared at Ron with a smile on her face. "Ronnie? Is that really you?"

Bonnie heard the distinctive voice of Jack Ravina. "You know these two young ladies Ron?"

Moments later Ron's reply was heard over the bustle of activity around them. "Oh, sorry Jack, I'd like you to meet two of my… ah, friends…" Bonnie watched spellbound as Ron gestured for them to come closer and didn't resist as Tara dragged her closer. When they stopped Ron gestured toward Tara. "…this beautiful young lady is Tara King…" then he gestured toward Bonnie. "… and this ravishing creature is BonBon… ah, I mean Bonnie Rockwaller."

Reaching out for Tara's hand Jack leaned down and brushed her knuckles with his lips then he turned toward Bonnie and repeated the gesture with the words. "I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Jack, Jack Ravina."

Bonnie was still shocked at what just happened but heard Tara twittering beside her. "We're glad to meet you Mr. Ravina."

As he stood Jack smiled at the two of them. "Please, call me Jack. I'm always happy to meet any friends of Ron's…" then he looked at Ron and smiled wider. "… he knows some very… well, interesting, and apparently beautiful, people."

Then he turned his attention back to Tara and Bonnie. "Did you come with Ron…" then he actually winked as he added with a wry smile. "… both of you?" then he smiled widely. "And more to the point does Kim know?"

Bonnie still hadn't said a word as Tara once again twittered. "Oh no, we didn't even know he was going to be here…" then she turned toward Bonnie, "… did we Bon?"

Jack smiled widely. "Then this is a happy coincidence, please, join us, can I get you something to drink?"

Tara's infectious giggle retuned. "Oh, we don't drink… ah, Jack. But a couple of diet sodas would be nice."

Jack smiled widely and bowed slightly. "Two diet sodas it is. If you ladies will excuse me for a second I'll be right back."

As Jack shouldered his way toward the bar at the far end of the room Ron turned toward Bonnie with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you were coming here BonBon."

Bonnie shook her head trying to make sense of everything that had happened but absently replied. "Well, it didn't really come up for discussion when we talked St… ah, Ron."

Then she recovered a bit and added quickly. "By the way, I never said thank you for stopping and helping like you did. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along, so… well, Thanks."

Continuing to smile Ron bowed much as Jack had earlier. "No problemo BonBon, glad I was able to help."

Tara finally got the drift of what was happening. "You mean Ronnie stopped and helped you get your car running Bon, that was so nice of him."

Bonnie turned toward Tara in a haze. "Ah… yea, it was T."

Then Ron spoke again. "I still think you should switch mechanics BonBon, that wire looked like it had been purposely loosened. I've got the name of a really good guy if you want it."

Before Bonnie could reply Tara burst in. "You mean you think her mechanic purposely did something to mess up her car?" then she turned to Bonnie. "I always told you that guy looked like a crook Bon, now maybe you'll listen to me."

Bonnie wasn't even listening, instead her gaze was fixed on the smiling face of Ron as he gazed around the room and, to her shock, returned greetings from more than a few of the people standing around them, greetings that weren't generic at all since each and every person greeted Ron by name and he retuned the greeting just as personally.

Bonnie began to get more and more confused as she heard Tara speaking to Ron. "Boy Ron, you sure know a lot of people, how do you ever find time to meet this many people between your missions with Kim and school and stuff?"

Bonnie listened closely to Ron's smiling reply and hoped it might answer at last one of the many questions her mind was flooded with. "Oh, most of them come into the restaurant and some are just business acquaintances Tara, I only know a few people here I consider friends. How about you guys, do you normally come to Jack's soirées or is this a special occasion?"

Bonnie found it difficult to understand just how Tara could be so at ease considering the surroundings but as she answered Ron she sounded like the same ditzy blonde Bonnie had always known. "Don't be silly Ron, why would we get invited to parties like this, we're still in high school. Bon was able to get us in this time, I'm just glad she thought to bring me with."

Their conversation was interrupted when Jack walked back up with three drinks. Handing off the soda's to Bonnie and Tara he took a sip from his own drink before he looked at Bonnie. "Ron said your name was Rockwaller Bonnie, you aren't by any chance related to John Rockwaller of Rockwaller Industries are you?"

Bonnie was a bit nervous about having an actual conversation with one of the most influential people in the tri-city area but kept her voice as calm as she could as she answered. "Actually Mr. Ravina, I'm his daughter."

Bonnie saw a wide smile light up Jack's face. "Well well well, this is a fortuitous meeting then. We simply have to get to know one another better. I've been trying to get in to see John for almost a month now but he always seems to be busy. I hate to ask a favor of someone I just met but maybe I could persuade you the talk to him for me, I'd really like to get in to see him about a joint venture that would be right up his alley."

Bonnie couldn't help but stammer a bit as she answered. She knew her father would be thrilled to meet with Mr. Ravina, he was one of her fathers personal hero's having built his fortune from the ground up using only hard work and inventive thinking. "I-I'd be happy to m-mention it to him Mr. Ravina, I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you."


	7. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

_By:Obbiejoe_

Unable to take another step Kim stopped just as she rounded yet another of corners that seemed to go absolutely nowhere. It felt like she had been running in circles for hours and knew the day had finally come, the day her luck ran out, the day she lost, the day she would in all probability die.

She should have realized this was a trap as soon as she crawled in to the first ventilation shaft, it was all coming together too easily. Then when the grate dropped behind her she had resolutely crawled forward counting on her seemingly unending luck to not only get out alive but turn the tables on whomever it was that had set the trap. It hadn't quite worked put that way.

Twenty feet along the shaft the bottom had opened up on her and dumped her unceremoniously into the corridor, that was where she first faced the rolling mechanicals that had been chasing her ever since.

Each mechanical was equipped with a stun baton that she had seen the business end of more than once but each time rather than rolling in to finish the job the mechanical had dropped back a few feet. Whoever was controlling the things was toying with her and giving her time to run, the only problem was that there was nowhere to run to, each corridor she took simply branched out into a maze of other corridors.

She slid against the wall and sank to the floor with her breath coming in gasps knowing she could go no further. Since her pursuers were mechanical they were tireless and even if she was able to move she knew it was only a matter of time before they once again caught up to her.

She tried to catch her breath and conserve what little energy she had left. The fact that she was beaten was clear so, to her, her next move was equally clear. She may be going down but she was going to go down fighting.

The sweat had plastered her hair to her forehead and was running down her face in unending streams as she waited. She knew they weren't far behind, she had seen several of them rolling up a corridor she passed only a few seconds ago.

Glancing back at the corner she had rounded seconds ago she strained to hear the whirring sound that would tell her they were on their way, the sound she had been running from for what seemed to be an eternity.

Even though she had been expecting it she still gave a startled flinch when it came. The whirring was faint but getting louder with each passing tick of the clock and she braced herself, ready to make her last stand.

She absently tugged her gloves tighter on her hands as her eyes remained focused on the corner she knew they would be rounding any moment. She slowly stood and faced the direction she knew her end was coming from determined to go down on her feet, not cowering against the wall.

Her eyes blinked closed when a bright blue glow suddenly filled the corridor she was watching. When she opened her eyes again she knew something had changed, something was different but she couldn't place exactly what it was. Then it struck her, the whirring sound was gone.

She waited, thankful for the respite, no matter how short it might be, to gather more strength. The seconds ticked by in complete silence and even though she felt her strength returning more quickly than she had thought and her breathing had returned to nearly normal she knew it would be useless, the mechanical killing machines had been toying with her but she was through being their plaything, or the plaything of whoever was controlling them.

The seconds continued to tick by until she knew a full minute had passed, a very silent minute. Taking a step forward she braced herself just before she rounded the corner. This was where the game ended, she would no longer be running only to have them once again chasing at her heels, running her down until she finally collapsed for good, she was now on the attack.

Not wanting to give whoever it was the satisfaction she took a bold move and stepped directly into the corridor ready to finish this once and for all. What she saw confused her, the machines were there all right, and only a few yards away, what confused her was the fact that they were in pieces, each and every one of the almost indestructible mechanicals were literally torn apart.

What really surprised her was that she hadn't heard a thing, all she had heard was the incessant whirring until it suddenly stopped. She had heard absolutely nothing to indicate the destruction she saw in front of her.

Taking a step forward she approached the destroyed robots warily, looking for some sign that this was yet another diversion, another attempt by the mysterious controller to start her running again. She was already amongst the wreckage when she heard a voice and spun toward the sound instantly assuming a fighting stance. "That was a very brave thing to do KP, coming out to face those things like that."

About thirty feet away Kim saw a man dressed in black standing there watching her. She expected to see him joined by others at any moment but he simply stood there, like he was waiting for her to make the next move, what caught her attention was when he called her KP, even though being called by her initials was odd it somehow sounded familiar."

Not relaxing her posture at all she called out. "Who are you and what did you call me?"

The figure actually leaned against the wall of the corridor and folded his arms in front of him before he answered. "Well, first my name is Ron, Ron Stoppable, and second, well, I called you KP, that's what I used to call you all the time and you never seemed to mind, of course we were only four or five at the time."

Kim took a good look at the man standing there leaning against the wall looking totally relaxed. He was almost six feet tall and very thin, his blonde hair looked like it was a total mess and his face looked almost boyish. There was an odd smile on his face that was reflected in his brown eyes but she couldn't recall ever seeing him before, no matter what he implied.

Maintaining her vigilance even though he looked completely nonthreatening she called back. "Sorry Ron, but if we've met I don't remember. What I need to know is why you are doing this, why are you chasing me around.

The dark clad man smiled wider. "Well, you not remembering me isn't all that surprising, I've been told I'm a very forgettable person. As for chasing you around, well, that wasn't me. Unless I miss my guess that would be that silly German midget Dementor, I'm only here to help."

Kim narrowed her eyes still not trusting this man no matter what he said. "Help, help how?"

Still leaning against the wall the blonde actually chuckled. "Well, if you look around you you'll see a little of my help, the next thing I plan on doing is showing you how to get out of here, they collapsed the original entrance and sealed it off pretty good so I was forced to make my own entrance to get in here, that's what took me so long this time. Anytime you're ready I can show you where it is."

Kim stood a little straighter and took another look around her. What she saw was at complete odds with what this man said. She had gotten several good hits on these things when this whole thing started and hadn't even been able to make a dent in them, in order to do what she saw around her would require a lot more than one skinny blonde.

Looking back she saw him still leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Look, I still don't know who you are or what you're up to but there's no way you did all this by yourself."

The blonde leaned forward and teetered away from the wall causing Kim to resume her guarded stance. "I never said I did it alone."

Kim took a chance and took a quick look around her fearing whoever helped this man might be sneaking up on her. When there was no sign of anyone else she returned her gaze to the blonde who, as far as she could tell, hadn't moved an inch. "There's no one else here KP, it's just us. Now this place gives me the creeps so if you don't mind can we get out of here?"

The blonde turned but before he went around the corner he looked back and smiled. "You coming?"

Kim hesitantly followed him keeping a good ten feet between them, about fifty yards down the corridor there was a large hole cut into the wall that lead directly to the outside. The blonde walked through it without a backward glance but Kim stopped and looked warily around the exterior before stepping through, not knowing what to expect.

As she passed through she looked at the edges of the hole that was cut through almost three feet of solid rock, the edges were so smooth it looked like the hole had been cut with a high intensity laser. She was sure she had run down this corridor only a few minutes ago and this hole had not been here so when she finally stepped outside it was with a lot more questions buzzing in her mind than when she first started following the young man.

As soon as she was outside and saw she and this Ron person were completely alone she pulled her communicator from its holster and flipped it on. As she had feared it was completely fried, she had thought so when she had tried making contact with Wade earlier but figured it may have just been blocked so decided to try again now that she was outside.

The blonde must had seen her aborted attempt because he spoke again. "Can't get hold of Wade huh. Well, I can either call you a ride or I can give you one. Honestly, if you don't mind, I'd rather give you one, I'd really like to see the Dr's P squared again."

Suddenly memories flooded into Kim's consciousness. The way he referred to her parents awoke long lost memories of a blonde boy she met in Pre-K, they had been almost inseparable for nearly four years before he and his parents moved away without so much as a goodbye.

She recalled the small blonde boy with the messy hair easily since her parents still had photos of the two of them together hanging on the walls of their home. One in particular had always embarrassed her, it was of the two of them sharing a bath.

She also had no problem remembering the two day crying jag she had gone on after he left or how her mother had tried to console her.

Taking a close look at the man standing there waiting for her to respond she saw it now. The blonde messy hair, the freckles, the large expressive brown eyes and even that small half smile that had seemed to be constantly on his face even back then, this could very well be the same person.

The man she was staring at must have seen the recognition hit her because he smiled a bit wider. "Starting to come back to you huh KP? I was worried for a while there that you wouldn't remember me at all."

As all her memories coalesced in her mind she found she had no words to express what she was feeling. First there was that fact that he had left without a word, not even a hasty goodbye, but she supposed she could forgive that, after all, they had only been seven or eight years old at the time, but now he had simply shown up again, shown up in the most unlikely place she could think of and then… then there was the fact that, according to what he said anyway, he had just saved her life.

As soon as that thought went through her head she began to wonder. Why and how had he shown up at that moment, that precise moment. As far as she knew not even Wade knew the danger she had been in, how had this man who called himself Ron Stoppable known?

The answer was simple as far as she was concerned, he knew because he was somehow involved, he simply had to be, there was no other way, no other way at all.

She instantly decided that she had to keep him close, at least long enough to have Wade check him out and find out who he really was and what he was up to.

Putting a smile on her face she knew not enough time had passed for him to get suspicious. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that ride… Ah, Ron, as long as it doesn't take you too far out of your way."

The blonde smiled. "Heck no KP, I'm headed to Middleton anyway. I moved back a couple of days ago so we're kinda neighbors again."

Now Kim knew something was fishy. Why, after all these years, had he moved back to Middleton, and why was he trying to be so accommodating?

And what better way to get close than to not only claim to be an old friend but also just happen to save her life.

Kim kept a slight distance between them as she followed him down the hill that the lair had been cut from. As she walked she decided she should try and get a bit more information, if she was careful she might learn his true intentions.

Deciding to start slow she tried to sound friendly as she asked her first question. "So, your family moved back to Middleton huh."

She saw Ron stumble slightly but he quickly resumed his purposeful march toward wherever he was headed. "Ah… actually it's just me here KP. My parents were killed almost five years ago."

Even though his words were soft Kim heard them clearly, she even caught the fact that he had said 'killed' and not 'died' and knew she had just learned a useful fact. She vaguely remembered Ron's parents; they had been friendly but not overly affectionate people. She recalled his mother actually shaking her hand when they first met which she found unusual considering she was only four at the time.


End file.
